Champagne Poppers and the Mistress
by aquestionableexistence
Summary: Lionel and Mathurin, best friends since first grade slowly realize what it means to fall in and out of love in the seventh grade, through tragedy and comedic musical numbers. With the help of friends, can these two finally get together by the end of the year? Or, the story of two fat girls, two gay guys, and lots of fanfiction. Rated T for swearing, and sexual references.
1. Unrequited Love and Salt

Lionel wiped his hand _s_ on his ill-fitting navy blue sweater and gulped audibly. The girl beside him on the bus jostled and snored loudly before knocking her head into the window and falling into a peaceful slumber. Lionel shifted and moved to open his backpack, pulling open the zipper with a quiet sigh of the fabric and glancing inside. His heart hammered in his chest as he peeked timidly at the sight of the flower petals breaking off of the bunch and filling his backpack, reds and blues and yellows swirling together into one creation. Lionel pulled out the card that lay untouched at the bottom of the bunch of flowers with a shaky hand, and his arm trembled as he slowly opened it. _I think I might be in love with you._ Large tears welled up in Lionel's eyes and he quickly wiped them away on the cuff of his sleeve before replacing the card and quietly zipping his bag back up. The low groan of the bus churned in his ears as his heart was in turmoil. Seven years of being in love with his best friend, seven years of watching them crush on other people, seven years of piecing himself back together after they moved farther and farther out of reach. Seven years and today he was going to confess his undying love and hope for the best. Hope that maybe Mathurin was going to love him too, and he would be able to finally release the seven years of heavy weight that burdened his shoulders and grew heavier, day by heartbreaking day. The weight that compressed his lungs to the point where Lionel couldn't breathe when he saw Mathurin. Today he was going to come out to his best friend. _I have to do this._ Lionel inhaled deeply as the bus pulled into the school parking lot.

 _I have to do this._

Lionel's ears rang with heartbreak and disappointment as he heard Mathurin laugh loudly and throw down his card. "Who's this from? Is this a joke?" Lionel saw him send a covert glance to Reign, who was watching Lionel concernedly. _What's wrong_ _?_ , she mouthed. Lionel neglected to answer as Mathurin threw away the small piece of paper, jokingly telling Lionel he hoped whoever it was wouldn't be too disappointed. Lionel was tempted to scream at Mathurin. Surely his best friend could recognize his handwriting. But Lionel could tell from the pure innocence and slight confusion shown in Mathurin's dimples when he smiled at him that he really didn't know Lionel was in love with him. Lionel bashfully smiled back before pushing away from his desk and going towards the classroom door. He glanced back at Mathurin, who was now chuckling about something stupid, that wasn't about Lionel, that wasn't about how much he'd always been pining for Lionel. As he slipped out of the classroom Lionel tossed out the single intact rose from his backpack, tears running freely down his face.


	2. We Ship It

Lionel grabbed his lunch tray and walked over to the table. He sat down and sadly stared at the soggy mix of fruits and vegetables that congealed on his plate, remembering Mathurin's blank look and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled at Lionel. The way he'd thrown away Lionel's note away so nonchalantly, like his secret love was something to be laughed at. Lionel pulled on his hood and frowned down at his slightly moist chicken tenders. Just then, the trio of fangirls, Noelani, Reign, and Larissa, plopped down across from him with their lunches. "Heya lover boy." Noelani teased. "Shut up…" Lionel said back harshly, but he regretted his snapful tone as Noelani recoiled. " Sorry about what happened by the way", Reign reassured Lionel, "Try again next time!" Lionel slouched down in his seat, "There won't be a next time." Reign let out a small gasp (not because she was surprised, but because she was choking on a piece of corn). "But Lionel, you can't quit!" Lionel looked away. "I might as well.", He tried not to choke on his tears in front of the girls because he knew they would tease him, "It's for the best, not like he'd love me back anyway." The table went silent. Lionel swallowed loudly and tried to think of something to fill the awkward silence with. Reign started choking on a chicken tender. And being Noelani, Noelani sat there and stared, not really caring, just eating her food like she always does. Larissa kicked Reign under the tale and slapped her back, causing Reign to projectile the remaining food onto her plate. Lionel stared sadly at his lunch tray before tossing it in the trash can as someone pushed it forward, looking up to brush something out of his eyes. He looked two tables over and caught Mathurin's eye for a split second. At this point, as Reign has recovered and gathered her composure, Reign, Larissa, and Noelani turn around at the same time to see who Lionel is staring at. And then Mathurin is staring at them but also at Lionel and Lionel is staring at their heads but also at Mathurin. Noelani takes this moment to form a rectangle with her fingers and pretend like she's recording the moment, which of course ruins everything. At that moment, the table then went silent again. "What?" Noelani demanded quietly. Lionel sighed and then lunch was over. Reign reached across the table and patted Lionel's hand. He got the message.


End file.
